Dancing Hero
by Lily Among the Thorns
Summary: I'm a dancing hero, Severus!" Set during GF. After the Yule Ball, the Hogwarts staff gather for an interesting time. Random. One shot.


Disclaimer: This is totally random. The title isn't really mine; it's based on an icon made by Kiwimimi of GreatestJournal. The characters are obviously not mine, either. They belong to JKR. "Auriga" Sinistra and "Victoria" Vector are the creations of She's a Star. Needless to say, I own nothing.

Notes: Set after the Yule Ball in GF. It's totally random. I just needed to write something fun.

* * *

_Dancing Hero_

By Lily Among the Thorns

The night was young. Ornaments and magical snow still sparkled on the colossal Christmas Trees that decorated the Great Hall. Golden candles still flickered in the non-existent breeze. Fires crackled, and stars shone brightly on the charmed ceiling.

But no one was there to enjoy them. The Yule Ball was over, now, and the children had gone to bed. The scenery would not go to waste, however.

As has been said, the night was young. And no one, not even the most austere, could resist a celebration this night. The mood was too cheery, too warm and comfortable, for anyone to want to part for the night. To say goodnight would be to commit the enchanted evening to memory and to move on, and, for no discernable reason, no one seemed to wish to move on. Not just yet, anyway.

And, so, the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gathered in the antechamber adjacent to the Hall. It was small and cozy, decorated in deep burgundy, with a roaring fireplace and high windows. Not a single teacher could complain that it was anything less than perfect.

And none did. Not even Severus Snape, the most miserable of all, said a word about the gathering. He simply accepted it with grace, going so far even as to allow himself to partake in a bit of the festivities. He helped himself to a large goblet of honeyed nettle wine. He took one sip, and, suddenly, things were not nearly as bad as he had expected.

Auriga Sinistra sat down next to him, already far gone with drink. She was never one to exercise self-control. Particularly when it came to enjoying herself. And she was determined to; determined to show him that she could, even in his presence. And so she laughed, loudly. And, for a moment, she was beautiful, tired eyes alight, and flyaway auburn curls seeming somehow appropriate for the evening.

He nearly smiled, until he realized that he was not even involved in her conversation. Victoria Vector was at her side, stunning in robes of deep emerald, giggling right along with her. Two gossiping ladies, and nothing more.

He sipped his wine, forcing the smile down his throat with it. He was, after all, Severus Snape, and it seemed wrong, in a way, for him to be happy. And yet, he was.

A delightful murmur of voices settled in the room; it appeared that even Minerva was enjoying herself. And why shouldn't she? No human being could ever be as uptight as she every day of the year. And Severus smiled in spite of himself, trying not to look pleased at seeing her soft side. Another gulp of wine masked his amusement.

And, suddenly, there was music. Soft harmonies played with hushed instruments to the tunes of simple carols. He wanted to dance, but he wouldn't. No one would receive the satisfaction of seeing Severus Snape so bereft of his senses.

But senselessness often came with wine, he knew. His companions were living proof. Even tiny Flitwick hiccoughed several times as he chatted with Poppy, who looked rather pink in the face over something.

It appeared that, for one single evening, everyone had put other thoughts aside. There was no Triwizard Tournament going on; no one gave a damn about the next task; no one seemed to even acknowledge the fact that anyone other than those in the room existed. And that, perhaps, was what made the mood so merry.

So, Severus stood, goblet in hand, and sought conversation. An alien thing to him, yes. But he longed for it this night. And, for once, no one denied him. In fact, they lavished him with it. He knew, of course, that they knew no better; all were inebriated to some degree. Even he. But he did not begrudge them for it; he almost wished they were like this more often, it had been quite a while since he enjoyed himself so.

And when no one could remember who they were or why they were there, Albus Dumbledore, shrewd eyes blurred and slightly red burst out, "I'm a dancing hero, Severus!" and waggled his fingers in a ridiculous manner.

Unable to control himself, Severus Snape replied, in an equally silly tone, "Mad props!"

Everyone collapsed in laughter, as an omnipresent clock chimed three. But the fun was no over yet. No. For Severus Snape, the evening had only just begun.


End file.
